meleeslasherfandomcom-20200213-history
Creatures
__TOC__ This page is dedicated to special creatures with extreme amounts of autism Read about Gregor. ---- Last night was an example. When I got angry, the first response of everyone was to provoke that anger more. Was it for fun? Were they annoyed too? Was it a test? Doesn't matter, it was hive minded, because that's what people have grown to act like, can you see what I mean? Everyone messes around, banters, measures ego's, measures ability, and it becomes a joke between closer people that have known eachother for years. But you look at any competitive environment, games or real life, the best of the best are always extremely sensitive to their egos, there is always that exact same behaviour. To ridicule and test people they think are below. The competitive hive mind is only one example. ---- I do feel that it is absolutely necessary to put an end to this distasteful bot spam. A pain for everyone to witness whenever the simple, mindless action of pressing "+S" is executed. Not only is this a terrible addition as it is too easy to fire off without thought, it provides nothing but babble. Babble from months ago, built up in a contextless cycle of chaotic nonsense that only contributes to sweet FA. It would be imperitive that we pass this ideology to a higher power of this server, to prevent fantastic converstaion, with people such as myself, from being pushed away. Thank you for reading, apart from you Jason, you digusting shit bag. ---- Hey, I got his cool iron man toy the other day I, with the currency earned from partaking in assigned objectives laced with responsibility and specific task-sets, have procured an object developed for the sole purpose of entertainment. It is a metallic character, constructed of iron, an element within our scientific understanding of limited materials, compounds and minerals found throughout the crust of our planet; represented of a fictional person engaged in the film series "The avengers" which was created with the combined efforts of a thousand or so like-minded people using a variety of skill-sets such as musical composition, script-writing, blocking and computer effects to generate an other-worldly optical and audible journey that an audience member can choose to experience, the world of which this "Iron man" toy derives from. It is my intention to enjoy myself, that is to, provide a sensation of relief and laughter, through the usage of this constructed embodiment of a fictional character. ---- It is of this moment our persons come into contact permitting ample communication ability. To now lead on from this occurrence, I engage with you a subject that you have shown, through body language and tone, that you are eager to witness and comprehend in a casually social manner. Since now I have confirmed you are in a state of which you are readily able to follow and find interest, I will begin passing forth information to better provide context to the choices of action I have made within my life as of recent. ---- I cannot comprehend the events that have transpired as of a moment ago. I was just feinted AND gambled at the same time. If you cannot understand how to react to strikes, randomly flailing your weapon about; in the hopes to hit me, gingerly wailing away like a mindless rat, you are nothing but ENRAGING. How could such a pathetic thought cross your mind? Gambling is a DISGUSTING habit to adopt, and stops skilled players, such as myself, from earning the hits I deserve, since I was capable of reacting when it was MY initiative. And don't even get me started on feinting. If you so desperately need to crutch onto such an easy-to-perform, no thought - easy result mechanic, then you deserve to uninstall NOW. You're indoctrinating behaviour is not welcome on the competitive scene, you waste of oxygen. I have invested thousands of hours into honing my skills, my reactions, comprehending the exact move I must perform at the perfect moment. I take my performance PERSONALLY. If I lose, it BETTER be to something impressive, or you're just wasting more of my time, you pathetic runt. If I win? Then it's a display of power, prowess and dedication. I bet you couldn't even dedicate five minutes to breakfast. Mordhau is the only thing that I need to keep myself occupied, as it's a constant reminder of how much more advanced I am as a person, capable of thinking faster than you could ever hope to achieve. What do you mean that I'm compensating for my lack of real life redeeming qualities by acting powerful in the video game world? That I am a sad, lifeless husk without my in-game performance? More like, shut up idiot, I am better than you. See, you don't want to mess with me. I'm a melee god. I know all of the mechanics. Did you just FFA me in the duelyard? What do you mean you were just having some fun? Childish behaviour more like, get out of my server. Banned. That'll show them to mess with a melee god, such as myself... ---- Honestly lads. Why consider yourself smarter, and why consider myself to even remotely be affected by shittalk; if I was, I wouldn't be in this server. Anyone trying is just having lulz and I can appreciate that, but i swear to you, i never was tilted over online text if it came from a human ofc if some really fucked up shit or RNG happens I'll tilt, but that's mechanics or game wise, not a human now, because I took the time to write this you'll think I care :dubjoy: :hahaa: yes make a joke out of it I'm waiting Heh! I see that you've just let off another one of your humourous phrases. I can't help but notice you've been doing that quite often as of recent times; and it wil not go undeclared that I personally am finding said impressionable subject matters absolutely astounding. What wit, galavanting about like some wild prune. What finesse and careless joy. I smirk in acknowledgement of your joke, as it reminds me that, and here's the beauty of it; can be very cheerful! Haha ha, I would like to make certain you know of your talents of telling jokes. Thank you for what you have done!! Ha ha! ---- I've learned a lot through study, and a lot of it has taught me about purpose, meaning. To see such fucking weird behaviour from you, ring, crypdos, over nothing, contradicts everything I've read up on. ---- I can't believe this. This guy feinted me in Chivalry: Medieval Warfare. As we all know feints are an exploit used by only the most desperate of players. Seriously this guy can not win without feints. He disgusts me. Using a broken mechanic that was never meant to be in the game. Filthy Rodent. ---- imagine having one shot at life, and degrading your ability to communicate to such a horrifically low extent, that a cartoon frog is to pose as the instrument of your communication. It's pathetic face contorting to express different emotion, since people have lost the ability to use words and individuality, they use a symbol they can all relate to, in an attempt to compensate the sheer gaping hole that is their missing social ability. An utterly abhorrent example of the ever-growing desire for quick gratification and ease of access, as opposed to putting in just a little bit of mental effort into discussing with your peers. But now it is but a sea of nonsense and easily digestible content. Gone are the days of quality. ---- /u/ManSizedMeatballs is the perfect redditor. He is an angry joe collected from /r/Mordhau. All of the comments below were left in the same thread. I highly recommend checking it out for context. Truly a fine specimen. Reddit thread Archived Reddit thread ---- Developing just isn’t that simple. It isn’t an on, off, situation. The truth isn’t 1, it isn’t 10, it certainly isn’t 5. It’s something like 3.76861 I am not right or wrong, and neither are you. And this is okay. But what matters is that the spastic and spinning playstyles are a pain to play against, nothing is learned, and all elegant game mechanics are thrown out of the window for beyblade. and I understand you’ve learnt how to play this way and you’ve invested time into it- but put your personal experience aside and see the truth for what it is. ---- The horde downvotes only signal the fear that you spinny boys feel in presence of the truth and a person who won’t back down in face of insults and majority opinion. If you continue to go through life only accepting popular opinions, you will have lived life never seeing the truth of things. ---- It’s actually 2h elitists that shrieked until the devs bent the knee and made it so you can’t chase them or block them. You can easily tell this is true by logging into any frontlines match. It’s just BeyBlades, the Game ---- “New” playerbase? The game just launched. There is only “playerbase” and old farts who feel entitled because they’re alpha testers, and want to make this game only 2h viable. ---- You are an awesome human being. Fuckin rad dude. You’ve mostly shared what exactly I’ve been trying to say. We are at a crossroads here. We force all players to work around these spin boys, or the devs somehow, someway- make it so the spinning isn’t possible without negating too much of the gameplay. ---- This is progress. Thank you dude, really. I will do a 100 sit ups for a 6 pack of truth. I received dozens of weirdly aggressive insults and had to wade through a lot of shit to spawn this comment from a reasonable person. ---- My exact, precise sentiments. They’re not a huge problem for Mordhau players. Like, it’s not that big of an issue as everyone makes it seems. The fact that the majority of people have such exposed nerves about it, says a lot though. for the HEALTH of the game, it is definitely a problem. I personally don’t care too much, I love this game. I love it so much that I want to be the one to bring this topic up, even if it means hate. Whether or not devs fix it, I’ll still be thankful for the most innovative combat games I’ve ever played My sentiments exactly. I care for this game, I’ll take all the unwarranted insults and overwhelming horde majority opinion. The game is unique and has a lot of variety, but just like all games- a loud group of players will enforce their meta until all fun loving players are gone and all that’s left is a toxic, circular, cesspool. ---- I’m listening, and I have been. Have you considered that you haven’t? You’re more focused on insults and proving you are right rather than the discussion at hand. If you were focused on the discussion at hand, you will have known that I am talking about the spinning during windups. You can spin during windups, not swings. Thanks Likewise. I straight up have never been in love with a game like this. Playing it and mastering your style, is effortless because it’s so natural. It’s actually a game that allows for creative expression, sounds crazy- I know. So that’s why I hate the beyblade meta, it takes all of the mastery and creative expression out. ---- Like all competitive games, a loud group gets mistaken for many people, and they pressure the devs into reinforcing their metas, until all that’s left is a self-referencing, circular, cesspool of everyone doing the same shit. Or better worded, 64 man 2 handed swing job suck off gangbang party The devs are like a dozen dudes who feel like they struck gold. Of course they’d react with fear when their alpha testers are saying GIBS GANGBANG NOW Yeah dude. I was killing the fuck out of shield users before. Now I don’t even see them anymore. These people’s inadequacy in dealing with shields turned into the devs making 2h the only viable build. They’re just like liberal democrats changing things that don’t have basis in time and space, but for feel feels. ---- I appreciate you a lot brother. Everything has a truth, rare is the thing with a truth seeker. Knowing this, I don’t feel discouraged. Each random insult just made me know even further that I am representing truth. The beyblade spinning is hard to do, and these people have spent a lot of time getting good with it. To fix it would be to rob them. I understand their pain. ---- That’s the problem with the beyblades. You can’t reliably detect what they’re doing, they force you to gamble- guess the parry successfully or die. It is a coin flip every time trying to parry a beyblade. They conceal their torsos by spinning and spin really fast and wildly, so you can’t see the windup at all. It is an exploit. ---- When I say base human level, I mean- we are the same thing, our minds mechanically work the same, and my existence as a human operating in this time and space isn’t much different than yours. This may seem elementary but, do unto others what you’d like done to you. You’ve likely been insulted and shamed for speaking your point of view before, and had to assume the position of the same type of person that have hurt you to avoid this hurt in the future. And this is okay. Understanding is key There is a clear and concise difference between integrating changes from actual mistakes, and integrating changes from the fear of shame. One is based on truth, one is based on insecurity. Don’t misunderstand other people’s shaming of you, as absolute truth. Mistakes are mistakes. Shame is not indicator of mistake. That is why I am able to be shamed by all of you, and not care. ---- Again, drags and accels are a key component of the game- and I utilize these myself. What I’m talking about is spinning constantly, concealing your windups. It is mechanically wrong and unnatural to the eye, being able to spin endlessly while connecting endless horizontals, whilst concealing windups. This is the exact beyblade mechanism described. You can pretend you think I’m talking about drags and accels or you can further the discussion. Thanks. ---- The devs are certainly going to remove or nerf the ability to spin 360 degrees while swinging. ---- It certainly is possible to spin 180 degrees while swinging, and spin 180 again on another swing rapidly. That equals 360 brother ----